It Started Out As A Kiss
by MrSparklebottom
Summary: Sitting atop a hill on a starry spring night Patrick makes his move on Charlie, PWP (Please Review, favorite, flame, anything! Just let me know what you think some how. Thanks.)


It started out as a kiss, it was only a kiss. What was Charlie supposed to do? Turn down the man who had been there for him this whole crazy year? What started out as a chaste feather light kiss soon gained more pressure as Patrick snaked his fingers into the younger boys hair, pulling him closer. He was drunk, if he had been in any other state he would have never pushed his friend into this situation but, for Patrick, there was no turning back now. Attempting to deepen the kiss Patrick pulled Charlies face closer to his, using his lips to coax the younger boy's open. Taking his opportunity Patrick pushed his tongue in search of Charlies. His mind fuzzy from the booze was now being clouded over with lust.

"Why don't we go sit in the bed?" Patrick said trying his hardest not to ruin the moment.

"Uh-" Charlies eyes were a picture of confusion, understanding what was happening, or going to happen and trying the decide if it was really what he wanted. Though his body had betrayed his mind a while ago he didn't know how to respond. "Sure." Giving Charlie a wolfish smile Patrick swung open his door and slid out of the pickup truck just to go around back and jump into the bed. Charlie followed suit, a little slower and more cautious. Once he sat down he realized Patrick had brought the bottle with him. Charlie snatch it from Patrick and being taking large swigs hoping to calm is mind.

"Whoa there!" Patrick said taking the bottle away, "leave some for the rest of us." Patrick took a couple large gulps and the bottle was empty. The effect of the alcohol began to hit Charlie, a light weight, his head wobbled from side to side trying to stay upright. Patrick cupped the side of his face, Charlie gave him a drunk smile before Patrick pushed his lips against the others once again. This time he wasn't going to go slow, he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue through the weak barrier. His hand raked through Charlies brown hair, tugging slightly. Charlie released a moan he had been trying to hold in. Taking that moan as an okay to move on Patrick ran his hands down Charlies spine, causing Charlie to shiver, lightning going through his body in ways he had never felt before. Patrick pushed more and more of his weight on the smaller boy till Charlie gave in, laying down on his back letting Patrick's hands roam. They came out from behind him and slowly, painfully slowly, the inched there way across Charlies pecks, down his lean abdomen till they found the bulge forming in his tight jeans.

Smiling into the kiss Patrick made his way back up, reaching under the hem of Charlies shirt. Charlies body violently shivered as Patrick's ice cold fingers made contact with his nipple, a fingertip slowly brushed over the nub going back down to the slight abdomen muscles tracing the lines gently. Charlie breathing was short and erratic at the attention of the fingers. Patrick finally broke off the kiss bringing his head down to the hem of Charlies shirt, hoisting it up he found pleasure in kiss and sucking on the skin as he lifted, constantly gaining new skin to embrace. Charlie writhed beneath him reacting to the surge of pleasure ripping through his body, letting out a loud moan when Patrick reached one nipple.

Patrick removed his mouth to lift the rest of the shirt off throwing it into a heap in the corner of the old pickup truck bed. Throwing his leg over Charlies waist, to straddle him, he looked down through hooded eyes giving off a predatory smile.

"Mm, you have no idea how long I have waited for this." his voice was lower than usually and husky. He quickly removed his own shirt, Charlie reached up to the larger boy stroking his hands across the others chest, exploring every inch of skin, feeling the warmth radiating out of his chest. Though his mind was fuzzy he left like this is what he wanted to do. Charlies hands inched down Patrick's pectorals, across his well defined six pack and to the hem of his underwear, which were sticking out past his jeans. Patrick swooped down claiming Charlies lips for a brief moment before, moving down and nibbling on his neck, Charlies nails dug into Patrick's back with every singe of pain.

Moving further down Patrick found himself staring at the button on Charlies jeans. Popping it open like it was nothing he slid the zipper down. Patrick looked up at Charlie his eyes asking for permission. Charlie nodded slowly before pushing himself up onto his elbows. Patrick teasingly slid Charlies jeans down slow, smiling at the impatient look on the younger boys face. Charlie sat up, gaining confidence, and undid the buckle and button of Patrick's belt. Giving the older boy a mischievous smile he slid down Patrick's jeans revealing the large bulge. Gulping down fear he began to stroke it through the silky boxers. Patrick's breath was loud and slow with every stroke, his eyes closed in ecstasy every so often he'd let out a small whimper.

Having enough of Charlies teasing he pushed the boy back, swiftly removing the others underwear. Patrick positioned himself to face Charlies cock. He began to lightly jerk up and down leaving minimal friction. Charlie was once again a writhing mess beneath the older boy, his breath rapid and pulse out of control.

"Nh, Please" Charlie moaned out.

"Please what, Charlie?" Patrick said with a devilish grin.

"Please me,- do anything- just uh do something!"

"What do you want me to do, Charlie?" Patrick teased. "Do you want me to suck your dick?"

"YES!" Charlie screamed in agitation.

"You have to ask nicely, Charlie"

"Please-" Charlie paused debating if he could really say the words. "Please suck my dick!" with that Patrick took no time engulfing his cock taking it in as far as he could, then pushing himself further. Charlies hands reached for Patrick's long wavy hair, needing something to grip onto. Patrick bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue over the tip and sucking in while at the top. Charlies eyes rolled back, as his body tensed up. "Pat- I- I'm gonna- Ahhhh" Patrick continued sucking till there was no more coming out.

"How was that?" Patrick didn't wait for a reply as he went in for another kiss, this kiss was much sloppier than the others fueled by more than just lust, as Patrick reached for his jeans and searched through the pockets. "Shit." he whispered.

"What?"

"I forgot the lube in the cab."

"It's fine." Charlie said before taking Patrick's fingers and sucking on them, thoroughly wetting them. Once Charlie withdrew them Patrick placed one finger at the opening, looking up to Charlie for approval. Taking a deep unsure breath Charlie finally nodded. Patrick pushed one digit in slowly as Charlies body tried to expel it. Patrick grabbed Charlies cock in the other hand and began pumping it in hopes that it will calm the younger boy enough to add another finger.

Charlie began to relax, loosening the vice grip he had on Patrick. Adding another finger caused Charlie a spark of pain, traveling up his spin and radiating through his back. He cringed at the wave of discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Patrick stopped.

After a couple of deep breaths, "yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"I'm glad, cause if you said no," Patrick curved his fingers to brush against Charlies prostate. Charlies body shook with pleasure as he stifled a moan. "You wouldn't have felt that." Patrick made the same motion, get the same reaction but this time he couldn't stifle the moan,

"Uhh Patrick!" Charlies body relaxed again until Patrick added his third finger. Once again the sharp pain shot up his spine but was quickly relieved as the older boy brushed against that spot. A few more pumps and Patrick knew Charlie would be as ready as he'll ever be. Still not having any lube he hoped that saliva would suffice, it was a bit gross and dirty but hell, he had been fantasizing about this kid since they met. He wasn't going to stop now. Taking his underwear off one handed, he then spit into his hand rubbing it across his dick, attempting to coat it enough to not hurt the smaller boy.

Patrick removed his fingers which got him an unsatisfied whine from Charlie. He got between the boys legs and into position to his entrance. Looking up to Charlie he asked "Are you ready?"

"M hmm"

"Are you sure? I may be drunk but I'm not a rapist."

"Just shut up and do it already!" Charlie lashed out, missing the fullness. Patrick pushed forward passed the ring of muscles feeling the head of his larger than normal cock being strangled by the tightness of Charlies hole. "Fuck!" Charlie scream at the initial pain.

"Do you want-"

"No"Charlie interrupted, "just give me a sec" Taking some deep breaths he started to relax. "Okay, the pains gone." Patrick pushed in further watching Charlies face as he cringed, waiting to be stopped again. He pushed in those last few inches, and waited for Charlie to tell him to go, or really do anything.

"You can go." Charlie said calmly. Patrick started with a slow pace pulling a little out and returning.

"Oh god, you're so tight." Patrick moaned as he slid in. It was taking all his self control to stay at this gentle pace, but Charlie was worth it. Patrick began to angle himself trying to find the best way to hit Charlies prostate. Trying this way and that until-

"Oh FUCK!" Charlie screamed. "Hit that spot again" Patrick did as he was told. "Mm, harder." Now following orders he pushed in harder, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in at that perfect angle. Sliding past Charlies prostate with every stroke. Turning the younger boy into a wiggling pool of moans and curse words, egging on Patrick to go faster.

Bending down Patrick latched onto Charlies collar bone, nibbling and sucking hoping to leave a mark. His hand snaked between them down to Charlies neglected cock. Gripping it tight he pumped in time with his strokes. He could feel the smaller boy begin to constrict around him before he came hard spraying over both of their stomachs. The tightness alone was enough to get Patrick off but the constricting sent him over the edge, shot his hot streams of cum deep within Charlie. His arms felt too weak to support him, he collapsed on top of the younger boy. Both breathing heavy and covered in sweat. They lay in silence for a while not wanting to ruin the moment.

Patrick was the one to break it "I'm sorry I" he paused hoping the meaning would come to Charlie with out him having to voice it. "You know..."

"Uh- It's fine, I guess" They returned to their silence as the awkwardness crept in. Patrick moved to grab his clothes, pulling on his boxers he then lay down in the bed of the truck admiring the stars above. Charlie followed suit retrieving his boxers and placing them on his hips, taking a spot next to Patrick.

"You know, this isn't why I asked you to hang out right?" Patrick looked over at Charlie. "I don't want you to think I used you, I didn't know this was- It happened so-"

"Patrick," Charlie interrupted "Shut up." he pulled himself up to stare Patrick in the eyes, for what seemed like forever, he then closed the gap, placing a chaste kiss onto Patrick. The older boy wrapped his arm around Charlie pulling him down to lay against his bare chest. The slow beating of Patrick's heart and the soft sounds of nature lulled Charlie into a peaceful sleep. Patrick lay listening the steady breathing of the boy cuddled up next to him, 'he may never know how I feel about him but, in this moment we are infinite.'


End file.
